ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What Azmuth Did
What Azmuth Did is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Recalibration. Plot Azmuth is on Galvan Prime with Ben’s team. He is trying to trace the signal which the Ultimatrix has locked in to, but is having trouble because the transmitter has all sorts of anti-detection systems. Only Galvan transmitters are so hard to trace, so he assumes it must be another rogue Galvan, like Albedo. He goes on to say that what he can’t understand is how another device capable of transferring DNA information into a signal was built without his knowledge in the first place. Paradox then steps out of the shadow and says that it was not built without Azmuth’s knowledge; Azmuth built it. Azmuth says that the only such transmitter he ever built is on Primus, and he would remember if he had built any more. Paradox says that on the contrary, he did build another and he does not remember. He then offers to take Azmuth for a little trip, and extends the offer to Ben’s team after Azmuth reluctantly accepts. In a flash they are 20 years in the past on the Aerophibian, a passenger spaceship. Paradox says that as humans are not yet a part of the galactic community, everyone must disguise themselves. Ben transforms into Mentalist, Gwen transforms into her Anodite form, and Kevin uses an ID mask to disguise himself as an Arburian Pelotarota (because “Arburian Pelotarotas are cool”). Azmuth notices that the signal can connect back in time to the Ultimatrix, another thing only Galvan technology is capable of. Suddenly an old female Galvan comes around the corner and seems to recognize Azmuth, running up and hugging him, but Azmuth says she must have him confused with someone else. After she leaves, Azmuth says that he has no memory of this ship or that Galvan, but something is pushing at the back of his mind. They explore the ship, and eventually find the bar. Many aliens are there, including a pair of sandy skinned aliens in cowls and light clothing which Kevin identifies as Libertanians, aliens which can create energy projections and tend to be deeply opposed to any form of oppression. Azmuth sees his past self from a distance, at a table with the female Galvan, and suddenly seems distressed, insisting that they leave at once. He also unexpectedly identifies her as Eclipta, his mother. This draws the attention of a few aliens, who make fun of Azmuth for being a wimp. Ben as Mentalist uses telekinesis to throw the aliens, but the Ultimatrix times out. The aliens attack Ben, but Gwen defeats them with her mana abilities. In the confusion Kevin goes missing, but then shows up again. Ben decides it would be best to leave, and Kevin is surprisingly reluctant. They then see the Libertanians heading towards the cabins. Azmuth remembers his room number, and they notice that the Libertanians are headed towards Azmuth’s room. They follow and see as the Libertanians go in. They look and see the Libertanians break open a secret compartment and pull out 10 Unitrices and a prototype transmitter. Azmuth remembers making the prototype, and also explains that he made many Unitrices before coming up with the idea for the Codon Stream. He remembers now that these were the Unitrices which held the DNA samples of the aliens Ben currently has. The Libertinians (whose names are Sloboda and Volja) open the door to leave the room, but find Ben’s team in the way. Ben transforms into Phoenixlight and starts shooting lasers at them. Kevin rolls into a ball and runs them over. Ben was not aware that ID masks allowed you to do that. Then an alarm goes off. The Libertanians run, but Phoenixlight is faster and he blocks their way. Sloboda makes swords from his hands, so Ben switches to Swordswipe and swordfights with him. Volja slips past, and Sloboda manages to jump over Swordswipe and follow him. The team chases them, and in the process meet up with Young(er) Azmuth and Eclipta. Azmuth is surprised to meet his older self, but the two join the chase. They chase the Libertanians to the escape pod bay. Volja makes an energy barrier to keep the team out, but Young Azmuth and Eclipta manage to slip through. The Libetanians get in an escape pod with the Unitrices and the transmitter, but Young Azmuth and Eclipta slip onto the escape pod just before the door closes. A wall of the bay opens up onto space and the escape pod starts to leave. Realizing that light can get through the energy shield (otherwise they wouldn’t be able to see through it) Ben switches back to Phoenixlight and shoots the escape pod, blowing a hole in it. The transmitter and Eclipta both fly out of the pod. Young Azmuth only has the time to save one of them and he grabs the transmitter, letting Eclipta fly out into space. The Libertanians then see Azmuth, take the transmitter from him, and throw him out. They then plug the hole with an energy construct. Azmuth holds on to the wall and manages to hold his breath until the bay closes. Gwen finally manages to destroy the energy barrier. Then Kevin comes asking where they have been, saying that he has been looking for them everywhere. The team realise that Kevin got lost during the bar fight earlier, and ever since they have had a real Pelotarota following them around. The Pelotarota gets bored and rolls away. Then Paradox comes to take them back to the present. In the present, Azmuth is very upset. He explains that he had been so filled with remorse over Eclipta that he had blocked the incident from his mind, but now he remembers again. Then Paradox appears holding Eclipta, having gone back and saved her just in time. Azmuth is overjoyed. He apologises for not saving her, but she is more worried about how poorly-fed Azmuth looks. The episode ends with Eclipta feeding Azmuth lots of food and Azmuth claiming that he is full to no avail. Major Events *We discover that Azmuth was responsible for his mother’s “death” 20 years ago. However, thanks to Paradox she didn’t really die. *We discover that 10 Unitrices and a prototype transmitter were stolen by two Libertanians, and that is where the new signal is coming from. However, it is not known why. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Eclipta *Paradox *Unnamed Arburian Pelotarota Villains *Sloboda *Volja Aliens Used *Mentalist *Phoenixlight (2x) *Swordswipe Trivia *An Arburian Pelotarota who is not Cannonbolt appears for the first time. (This episode is set before the Pelotarota’s extinction.) Category:Episodes